In general, in order to allow a user to control a device as well as to obtain necessary information, the user has to directly manipulate an input unit by hand. However, if the user currently drives a vehicle or cannot freely use his or her hands, the user may have difficulty in manipulating the input unit and unexpected troubles may occur in other tasks such as vehicle driving.
Therefore, a technology for recognizing the user's intention while simultaneously minimizing the number of manipulation times of the input unit, and controlling a device or providing necessary information on the basis of the recognized result needs to be developed.
Recently, many developers and companies have been conducting intensive research into a technology for recognizing the user's intention by recognizing the user's eyes. Assuming that the technology is applied to a device control method, all or some of the input unit manipulation operations can be replaced with a behavior of the user who gazes at a specific region instead of directly operating the input unit, such that the user can more conveniently control the corresponding device and can easily obtain desired information from the device.